Dead Love
by BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite
Summary: The Kuchiki clan took in a difficult young woman, who has a problem with anyone privileged. While under shinigami suspension, she unexpectedly falls in love. But will he love her in return? OCx?
1. Punishment and Self loathing

In a cold, uncaring world, there was a small girl-child. Among her peers, she was suspected to die first. Among her peers, she was the ugly duck. Among her peers, she was the only survivor. It was not easy, and she probably had the hardest time of all, but that is another story all together. This story is about the impossible....and love.

* * *

Yonai Sayuri:

Navy eyes, midnight hair

A medium breasted knock-out,

Third seat of the 6th division,

A member of the Kuchiki clan, who utterly refuses to be 'lumped in with such a group",

Only in the 6th division to be under Byakuya's supervision,

Loves sour food

* * *

"Byakuya-san, why am I here?" I asked impatiently, tossing my elbow-length hair over my shoulder.

He glared at me and my slouching stance, "You know you are under my command, on our father's dying wish,"

I slouched lower still and sighed, "Hai, I am indescribably thankful to him for taking me in, but I am not part of your family,"

"Such insolance! Be thankful he asked me to not cause you harm, no matter what!"

I rolled my eyes, "And there you go, acting all high and mighty,"

He sighed mentally, "I must keep my earlier promise to abide by the rules and teach you a lesson,"

"Ooh, what cha going to do? Spank me?" I laughed, doubting I'd receive a heavy punishment.

He turned to the only witness, "Vice-captain Abarai, leave us,"

Renji nodded and hastily left, though I could tell he wanted to stay.

Byakuya pulled me from the wall to the middle of the floor. He started to circle me. Undoubtedly he was planing a suitable punishment.

"Is this going to take all day?" I snapped.

"Hai, you do wish to go about your duty. Hm, I think for one thing, I shall put you on indefinite leave," He stopped in front of me and watched my face contort.

"You unbelieveible bastard! Taking the lowest possible blow," I glared at him and did all I could to stop from striking him.

He shook his head, "Iie, if I were taking the lowest possible blow, you'd be in much different place now, in much larger company,"

I lowered my head and started to cry. Was it his intent to submit me to mental and emotional warfare? Or was it pure coincidence? Iie, he knew perfectly well what he was doing.

"Sayuri, it is not my wish to do this, but you leave me no choice," He shook his head with the smallest traces of remorse, or at least something close to it.

I fell to my knees and bowed at his feet, "Onegai shimasu, forgive me! Onegai shimasu, Byakuya-nii-san, Gomen-nasai!"*

He nodded and helped me back up to my feet, "Sayuri, now do you understand that my word is your law?"

I nodded, tears still falling from my eyes, "Hai. I will hold my tongue in front of others,"

"From you, that is a large step. You are still on indefinite leave, however," My ears perked up, "Should I find you acting more presentable, I shall rethink your punishment,"

"Oh, arigato gozaimasu Byakuya-nii-san!" I bowed low.**

He nodded and left to our home. I followed behind him, hating myself so deeply at that moment. I hated myself for being so weak and crying in front of him. I hated myself for bending so easily. I hated myself for bowing to him. At least no one was around to see me acting like that.

* * *

Hey, it's my second Bleach fic (that I posted)! I don't Bleach! Yeah, well, thank you for choosing to read my fic and I hope it's to your liking! ^-^ I would greatly appreciate any feed back you give me, whether it be to post another chappy, advice, comments, or what ever! As always, I'm open to requests! Also, I am only in chapter 80 of the manga and episode 105 in the anime so things may be different in this than in the manga/anime. Also, I am trying to work on keeping the characters in character, so please, if something too far off from the truth, please tell me so I can try to correct my mistake!

Here is some vocabulary:

(if it is wrong, please tell me so I can correct it)

*Please, forgive me! Please, big brother Byakuya, I'm sorry!"

**"Oh, thank you very much big brother Byakuya!"

Iie: no

Hai: yes

san: respectable suffix used after a person's name


	2. Walkn' and Talkn'

Once we arrived home, Byakuya departed to his room, where he would stay for several hours in solitude. I went straight to see Rukia, as she was my closest 'family' member. While we weren't the best friends, we were at least close enough to confide in each other without too much judgement and one hundred percent silence.

I ran straight to Rukia, who was just meditating in the middle of her room. I lunged myself into a hug, tears flying freely at this point.

"Oh, Rukia-nee-chan, how can you handle it?!" I sobbed into her chest.

She patted my head, "What happend?"

I sat up and looked at her, "I got suspended! Indefintely! And he brought up my most painful memories to get me to bend to the family's will!"

Rukia lowered her head, "Gomen-nasai, Sayuri-imouto,"*

I hugged her, "Iie, I'm fine now!"

I smiled and she frowned at me, knowing that smile was fake. I hugged her again and got up. She watched me as I started to pace around her room.

"Sayuri-imouto, I think you're going crazy already," She grabbed my hand so I had to stop.

I looked at her, knowing she was right, "Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Study. Study and practice. Become refined in all manners of life and equite. You know you are very crude, and that is not becoming of our kind,"

I raised my eyebrow at her, knowing that we lived in simular circumstances, both growng up and now. She grinned, rather unusual for her, as she had masterd the hidden emotion prinicpals, second only to Bakuya.

"I mean in a way you can understand and respect,"

"I'm glad you'reso kind, Rukia-nee-chan," I bowed my head to her.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Rukia called out.

Of all people, it was Byakuya, "Sayuri-imouto, I would request a private talk with you,"

I sighed and looked at Rukia. She waved me on to the devil himself. I could kill her, were she not my friend and sister. I stood and followed Byakuya out of the room with my hands folded over my front. He gave a silght look of approval.

"Sayuri-imouto, I was wondering if we could drop all pretense for this walk?" He asked me, staring out at the moonlit courtyard, drenched with sakura and other scernery perfect for a walk.

I looked at him in amzement, as he was not one for 'dropping all pretense', "Hai,"

"Sayuri, you have shown too much contempt for our name. I would request you to only do so in private, not for everyone to hear. It is a sign of weakness,"

I looked up at the full moon, "I shall work on it, but a tora can't change its stripes,"

"Iie. Sayuri, as you know, there will be the Hundred Year Festival in a matter of months. I should like to present our family to the festival, but am unwilling to so with you being such an uncivillized person,"

"So want me to transform for this. I will, but only in the hopes of working again," I looked from the moon to his face and back again.

He was silent, simply staring out at the land before him. I sighed and turned to leave.

"Sayuri, I did not say you could go yet,"

I froze with my back to him, "What more will you have me do?"

"I......want to apologize for ealier. That was quite wrong of me," He stared ahead without looking at me.

"Hai," I nodded, "And I may never forgive you for it,"

He nodded, knowing that was to be my answer, "You may go now,"

I ran back to my room to sulk. I just wanted to be alone right now, so I ran to the one place I knew I could truely be so. Hai, I hated my brother so dearly, but that uncharacteristic apology actually made me hate him a little bit less. Hai, I told him I'd never forgive him, but that was a lie. I would, but it would take me a very long time to do so.

* * *

Hola! It is the second chappy! Whoop! Well, my thanks to you for reading the second chappy and hopefully the fist! I ask basically the same as the last time; please review, as it helps and I want to be as accurate as possible! Uh, I think that's it, so thanks again and I hope you will continue to read! ^-^ Oh, and I don't own Bleach!

Vocab(please tell me if I'm wrong!):

*I'm sorry, little sister Sayuri,"

tora: tiger

Imouto: suffix meaning little sister


	3. A Promise and the Promise of Fun to Come

I awoke from dreams of my previous day, distorted into nightmares I'd luckily forgotten. The sun was already passed my window, so I knew I had slept in for a very long time. Not surprisingly, when I woke up,10th division vice-captain Matsumoto Rangiku was sitting on the foot of my bed.

"Yo!" She waved at me when she saw that I was awake.

"Rangiku, did you let yourself in or were allowed in?" I asked, stretching.

She smiled at me with a mischievous gleam in her eye, "What if I told you it was a bit of both?'

"Than I'd say I was very curious," I got out of bed and walked over to my changing screen, imprinted with a river-side sakura.

"Well, I was sneaking in, when, out of nowhere, Captain Byakuya-san appeared behind me. He told me you were still asleep, but that I should probably wake you," She recounted her tall while I changed.

I popped out from behind the screen in a pale-blue kimono with a star theme, "Because I'm your bestest friend-"

"Hai," She answered and joined me, "Nani?"

I grabbed my hair. She sighed and started to fix it for me, "You know, you'll never make a wife you can't even fix your own hair. I feel badly for your daughter, should you ever have one,"

"Wow, you sound like Byakuya-nii-san," I marveled.

"Sayuri, do you want to come drinking with me?" She changed the subject.

"Iie, I have to study," I looked down angrily.

She nodded knowingly, "Yeah, I forgot about that. I don't understand how you're such a work-a-holic," She shook her head, comparing her own carefree lifestyle and my strict, always busy life.

"Well, I guess I do need a vacation," I shrugged and looked out my window.

Rangiku slapped her hand to my forehead, "Oh my, you've gone crazy already,"

I removed her hand from my face, "Giku-san, I need you to promise me something,"

She grinned, "I promise I'll remember you the way you were,"

I shook my head and moved her hand to my lips, "Onegai shimasu, promise me that you won't le me change too much,"

She removed her hand from my grasp and hugged me, "Sayuri, I promise, I will prevent you from becoming what you hate,"

I nodded. She released me and we left my house to the library. She was only walking with me, as she refused to set foot inside one of those learning facilities. On the way, we ran into Renji-san and my best friend, Ikkaku Madarame, the same seat as me, only in the 11th division.

"Well, well, you two finally went public, huh?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Baka! You know my heart only lies with the fight," Ikkaku stated.

Renji just shook his head and mimed my stance, "So, you out for a walk?"

I shook my head, "I'm studying,"

"Hey, vice-captain Big-boobs, are you going too?" Ikkaku asked Rangiku.

I kicked him in the head, "Baka, I'm the only one who can call her that!"

He held his head, "Nice kick!"

"To answer you, iie, I'm so not going," Rangiku shuddered at the idea.

"Then you'll be alone?" Renji asked me.

I knew that besides Rukia, I was the only woman he liked in a romantic way. I liked him like that too, but I did not want to entangle myself with a superior, or even an underling. I wanted zero problems on the job, and that would be the biggest problem of all. Ah hell, I'll go for it like the baka I am.

"I will be, hai," I nodded.

Rangiku rolled her eyes, knowing what I doing.

"Would you like some company?" He asked.

I smiled at him, "That would be lovely,"

"Well wanna go drinking?" Ikkaku asked Rangiku so they weren't alone.

She merely nodded to him and waved at me, "I'll see you later!"

"See you!" I waved at her.

Renji and I walked to the library, discussing my punishment. Hai, I always had fun with him, even when we fought.

* * *

My third chappy! So, please, review and tell me any thoughts or concerns you may be having with the story! If you want to say something but fear it will offend me, don't worry, I'm pretty sure it won't. I can take it, so please, review!

I don't own Bleach, blah-blah, legal mumbo-jumbo.

Here's today's vocab kitties:

Hai: yes

iie/Iie: no

san: honorable suffix

nii-san: big brother

sakura: cherry blossom

Nani: what

Giku: nickname for Rangiku

baka: idiot

Onegai shimasu: Please(request)

If I fogot something, I am sorry!


	4. Library Loven'

I sat on the floor, looking up at a large stack of books Renji and I collected after several hours of mute searching. Renji was leaning against a small stack of books, drooling slightly. I wanted so badly to kiss him, but for two reasons I resisted. One, it would undermine my attempts at improving myself. Two, and most importantly, it would be very like what happened to me long ago.

"Mm, Rukia, Sayuri, stop it," He said in his sleep.

I giggled mentally, thanking God Rukia wasn't here to hear him say that. If she had heard that, Renji would already be awake, in great pain.

I read on for another hour or so, without interruption. Finally, after my skull was about to burst from boredom, Renji woke up.

"Whoa, where am I?" He asked, looking around while he held his head.

I closed the book I was reading and crawled over closer to Renji, "In the library, helping me study,"

He blushed because of how close we were, "I guess I wasn't much company,"

I bumped my hip into him laughing softly, "Of course you were! You provided moral support!"

He rolled his eyes, "So, are you any closer to your deadline?"

I sighed and slammed my head into a record book and sent dust flying everywhere, "Only if the Hundred Year Festival becomes the Four Millennia Festival,"

"That's your deadline?" Renji sputtered in surprise.

"You mean you didn't know?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"You never said when the deadline was, just that you had one."

I shook my glossy mane, "Iie, I told you,"

"You did not," He insisted.

I thought back on it, and he was right for once, "Ok, ok, you got me,"

"That's because I'm the best there is!" Showing off, he grinned and punched a self behind us.

It shook, but we didn't think anything of it, so we stayed put. Our mistake. It rained the largest, thickest books over our heads. Somehow, during all of that, Renji ended up on top of me, in a position that was just screaming sex.

"Renji," I blushed, inches from kissing him.

"Sayuri," He too blushed, inches from kissing me.

We were inches away from kissing, when, to our horror, the worst possible person walked over to us. Our captain, Byakuya, floated over on his stick legged worse than anorexic body to us, an elderly male librarian in tow.

As his norm, Byakuya frowned at the scene before him, "Abarai, be grateful Sayuri is my most pressing problem right now,"

"Captain Kuchiki, this isn't what it looks like," Renji said, getting up.

"Please, Byakuya-nii-san, pardon vice-capatin Abarai, as this was entirely my fault," I implored him.

He looked at me, "Sayuri, I will train you in the art of etiquette myself,"

I was happy that Renji was being ignored for this, however, I was livid to hear Byakuya's latest decree. He was such a bossy, over-bearing, stuck up, superioristic man! I completed hated him, especially at this moment in time.

"I will be going now, Sir, Sayuri," Renji bowed his head to us and left.

Byakuya looked at me, "At least one person sees enough merit in you to bow in respect,"

"Hai," I clenched my fist and locked my jaw to keep my cool.

He led me back home in complete silence after he paid the librarian for any disturbances and destruction Renji or myself may have caused. He didn't even look at me. Iie, not until we were home, standing in the main entry way. I froze as he looked at me, anger filling me to the brim.

"Sayuri, I expect you in my study after I get home each night until the festival. Should I have any spare time, I will devote it to your lost cause," Byakuya said before I had the chance to run to my room for the remainder of the night.

"Nii-san, that is most kind of you," I said, gritting my teeth.

He nodded, "I will see you tomorrow then, Oyasuminasai,"

"Oyasuminasai," I nodded back to him and headed for bed.

* * *

Another chappy up and running. So, I am waiting for this story to get its first review, still. I mean come on, it can't be that good, could it? Or is it so bad it isn't worth commenting on? Please, throw me a friggn' bone here! (*Sorry, Dr. Evil moment) I don't want it to sound like I'm whining, but I really like this story and I want it to be the best it can be. That is hard to do with zero feedback. So please review?

I don't own Bleach or Austin Powers.

Vocab:

Hai: yes

Iie: no

Oyasuminasai: Good night

nii-san: big brother

I think you got it. Also, please inform me if I am wrong in my translations or usages.


	5. Tender Moments

The next morning, I woke up hours earlier than usual. I didn't even think that Byakuya was up yet, but I really wasn't sure, nor did I care. I dressed in a loose white kimono and left my hair down. After I was presentable, I walked around the grounds. There I saw something I didn't expect: Byakuya on his knees. I ran over to him to make sure he was alright. Much as I hated him, I never wanted him to die.

"Byakuya-nii-san!" I shouted, stumbling to his side.

He looked at me weakly, "Sayuri," My name barely passed his lips when he fainted.

Originally starting out in the 4th division, I healed him to the best of my ability. It seemed the problem was lack of energy. That would explain his attitude. I still think that he would be jerk though,even if it is just in his blood.

He woke up staring into my eyes, "Sayuri,"

He tried to sit up but I held him back, "Shh, you're not rested enough,"

He nodded ever so slightly against my thigh, which was being used as a pillow.

"What were you thinking, doing that to yourself? Were you trying to kill yourself?" I demanded.

"Probably, unconsciously, hai, I was wanting to join my wife," He muttered.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I couldn't yell at him right now. Not when he was talking about his beloved wife for the first time so openly.

"Sayuri, arigato," He whispered.

"Iie, don't thank me," I shook my head smiling.

"My condition must be fearful, for you to smile at me," He commented.

I looked at him in surprise, "True, I do not like you, but if you ever died, I would not be able to live with myself,"

"That's no answer,"

I sighed, "I'm not as hard a person as you may think. I act tough, but I am probably the softest woman you'll meet, emotionally. I could never wish death on a comrade, no matter what they did to me,"

"Even the ones that-"

"Even them, though I do wish constant pain and suffering on them," I looked away and glared.

"Sayuri," He grabbed my hand, "You shouldn't hide yourself like you do,"

"I know, but I was too open before, and it hurt me. Now, I'm too tightly closed, and only three or four people are close enough for me to call friend,"

"But that took you decades to reach that point with them, didn't it?"

I laughed hollowly, "No, it took me centuries,"

"At least you can open up,"

I looked at him, "What do you call this?"

He smiled in spite of himself, "Making bonds with someone,"

"So, we now have a bond more than siblings? You must be ill, to speak so freely and call me friend," I smirked.

He shook his head, "Iie, lonely. And a bit uneasy,"

"There's my nii-san," I smiled at him again.

"Sayuri, how much longer should I rest?" He asked me, letting my hand go.

I thought about it for a minute, "I'd say two to three weeks, unless an emergency comes up, then I'd say a week, but you can kiss you ass goodbye at that rate,"

He nodded, "So we return to ourselves,"

I nodded in agreement, "Hai. I'll help you to your bed, than I'll get Renji and fill him in on the current situation,"

"And then, you'll return home for our lesson," He added to my expanding to-do list.

I sighed, "Hai, Captain Kuchiki-nii-san,"

* * *

It's a bit mushy, and maybe even a bit OOC, but this is a sweet tender moment that will feed the flames of the story!

Ok, two postings in one day may be a bit much, but like I said in the last chappy; I really like this story. So, if my message was ignored in the last chapter, please review!!!!!!!!! Ok, thanks for reading this far, and I hope that you'll stick with the story.

I don't own Bleach.

Vocab:

arigato: thank you


	6. Love and Nudity

I walked around the Seireitai looking for Renji. I finally found him having a practice match against Rukia. They had just finished fighting and were congratulating each other on a job well done when I walked up to them.

"Oyahoo gozaimasu!" Rukia waved to me.

"Oyahoo gozaimasu, Rukia-nee-san, Renji," I waved to the both of them.

"Sayuri, you're already awake?" Renji marveled at me.

"Baka, I woke up early! In fact, I've been awake for several hours now!" I defended myself.

"Why are you here?" Rukia asked politely.

I turned to her, "Rukia-nee-san, Byakuya-nii-san is ill. It is nothing life-threatening, he just needs to rest. However, Renji, as vice-captain, it is up to you to take up his daily work, as well as your own and my own,"

He glared at me, "Lucky you got suspended when you did,"

I scowled at him, "Like hell! This is a chance to prove oneself, and I've been waiting for that chance! Besides, I'll have to be stuck under his watchful, unrelenting eye!"

Renji thought about it for a second, "You're right, you do have the worse punishment,"

I moved to kick his head, but Rukia restrained me, "Sayuri-imouto, you should be returning to nii-san,"

I nodded sadly, "Hai,"

"Well, I guess I'll see you around later," Renji said, preparing to head out to the 6th division to start working.

"Yeah," I smiled slightly and turned to head back home.

Rukia stopped me, "Take care,"

"I will," I said behind my back to her and left without another word.

So, I now had to tend to my most hated nii-san and be subjected to his presence for more time in a matter of months than I had been in all my years in the Kuchiki clan.

"Pft, why do I have such bad luck?" I muttered aloud as I walked home.

Ikkaku jumped from a random rooftop to my side and started walking next to me, "Guy trouble?"

I reddened, "Baka, that's not something I'll talk to you about!"

"Iie, I suppose not. Then what is it?"

"Byakuya!" I exclaimed as if it was the single most obvious thing in the universe.

He shook his head, "Not that your love life is my business, but to me, it seems like you love him,"

I looked at him, never expecting to hear him say that to me seriously, "What the fuck is your damage! That is wrong in every possible way! I mean, not only is he my superior and brother, but I hate him!"

He sighed, "Don't you know the saying 'there's a thin line between love and hate'?"

I punched Ikkaku in the head and sent him flying, "Nice one!"

I ran home, shaking with furry and revulsion. How could I possibly love Byakuya? Not only did I hate him as an individual, but he stood for everything I hate. Iie, I did not love my brother in any way, nor would I ever. Maybe as a brother, but I doubted that deeply. Iie, Byakuya Kuchiki was unlovable.

I shook off the horrible thoughts Ikkaku had given me and sauntered into Byakuya's room. I made the mistake of not knocking however, so my eyes nearly burned in their sockets as I saw my brother completely naked. He had a much nicer body then you could have imagined. I fainted when he turned around to see me standing in the doorway. Way better.

I woke up on the floor where I fell, only this time my head was on Byakuya's thigh, "Nii-sama?"

"Sayuri, are you alright?"

I looked at him and saw that he was fully dressed, "Now I am,"

He felt my temperature with the back of his hand, "You seem to be fine,"

"I am," I sat up and blinked as I realized that I was out of it for an hour or so.

"So, are you ready to begin?"

I rubbed my head, "Your impossible,"

"Why?" He asked, not really caring what I thought.

"You ask if I'm alright than you make me study!" I sulked.

He rolled his eyes, "We'll begin with knocking before you just enter a room, shall we?"

I frowned at him, "I think I already learned my lesson,"

He looked at me for a moment, "Hai, you did. Fine, we'll go over addressing people, as that seems to be a fairly weak point of yours,"

I shook my head, seriously hating my decision to even become a shinigami at that moment, a choice I always pegged as the best of my life and death.

* * *

O-tay! Here's my third post in one day(I think that might be a record)!! I have no reviews yet, and I'm still hoping someone will change that (getting evil, shameless idea). Well, I really have nothing more to say than "Byakuya's nakedness should be visual!"

Ok, wrongness over (for the moment) here's the vocab:

Seireitei: pleace where shinigami/soul reapers live

shinigami: death god

Oyahoo gozaimasu: good morning

nii-sama: respectable suffix for a brother

I think that covers it, and if not, sorry!


	7. The Infamous Drunk Scene!

One month of hard work, constant yelling, a few tears, countless curses, a hundred paper cuts and reluctant company later, Byakuya deemed me worthy to present. Strangely, he and I were also starting to get along, though we were still a long ways off from friendship or anything close to it. Stranger still, he seemed very determined suddenly to find me someone to keep me busy after our lessons started dwindle.

"Sayuri, could you make us tea? This will be our final lesson, and I'd like to end it celebrating the upcoming festival," He asked, sitting up in his bed.

I stood in the doorway and nodded with a raised eyebrow, "Kuchiki Byakuya-sama celebrating?"

"Hai," He smirked, nodded once, and waved me on.

I shook my head as I walked down the hall way to the cellar for refreshments. Something occurred to me as I looked around for the tea; Byakuya and I were alone. The servants had the day off, the majority of the family was busy with this or that, and Rukia was away on a mission. This mammoth home was completely empty, minus myself and my aniki. It was strange to know that, but somehow I wasn't bothered in the slightest about this information.

I hurried, grabbed a dusty bottle and two glasses, and ran back to my aniki's room. He was in the exact same place with zero movement from the time I left him, though by now I was used to that.

"I'm back, Byakuya-nii-san!" I called to draw him back to reality.

He nodded, "Serve us well, my imouto,"

I poured us a generous amount in glasses that were admittedly above average size. I handed one to Byakuya and kept the other for myself. I sat next to him, on the edge of his bed.

"To the future," I toasted.

"To the future," He agreed and we took our first drink, "To progress,"

"To progress," I toasted and we drank our second drink.

So that continued until the bottle was empty. After the second drink, however, my memories are fuzzy of the events that took place.

* * *

What really happened:

It turns out that the liquid I had gotten was in fact aged sake. It was probably the strongest liquor ever created without an instant sleeping side affect. Byakuya and I both got drunk after only two drinks, so even though we remained awake, our minds had closed down. On our last few toasts, we started to give into pleasure and completely abandoned reason.

"To your large breasts," Byakuya toasted.

"Yeah, and to your large-"

I was cut off by the remaining sake falling from the bottle onto my white silk dress.

"No!" Byakuya watched in horror as the intoxicating concoction soaked into my dress.

I looked at him, "Here, just suck it off, you big baby!"

He nodded and did exactly as I suggested. It didn't bother me; to the contrary, it kinda was getting me hot. As he sucked by the collar of the dress, I wrapped my arms around his head, steering him towards my exposed neck.

"Sayuri, iie," Even drunk, he held on to a slight bit of reason.

I wrapped my fingers into his hair, "Please, nii-san, please, I love you,"

"But you're my imouto," He shook his head.

I scoffed, "Not by blood, so its alright if you love me too!"

He held my face in his hands, "Sayuri, I-"

I put my finger over his mouth, "Shh, Byakuya-nii-san mustn't take this moment from me!"

"Sayuri," He held my hands in his own and kissed me, "I love you, so much, it hurts,"

* * *

Sadly, after that, we both fell asleep, only to wake up with the worst hangover in history and questions concerning our positions. To clarify, that means that he was wrapped over me the way one wraps around I lover, and I was cradled in his arms, still holding his hair in my hands. Our faces were inches apart, so we both mentally figured that it was highly probable that we kissed at the least.

"Ah!" We screamed in unison, waking up in unison to see our loving embrace.

I immediately jumped out of the bed and ran away in terror. I don't know what he did, but I was sure I wanted to avoid him at all costs for as long as I could.

While we both suspected nothing more than a drunken kiss occurred, we completely avoided each other at all possible moments. When that wasn't possible, we just said the bare minimum and ignored each others faces. The one thing we were grateful for however, was that no body but us knew what might have transpired. In fact, I vowed to take this to my grave. I was confident Byakuya made the same vow. Speaking of Byakuya, he not only burned his bed and sheets, but he got a whole new room altogether. Can't really say that I blame him, though I was still miffed. I mean, I am not that bad looking! In fact, I know several shinigami that say I'm one of the best looking women in the Seireitei. And my personality has improved a bit too!

* * *

Yet another chapter to the ever growing story. Whoo. I don't own Bleach, just Sayuri. Facts may be wrong, so pardon me if they are!

Vocab:

aniki: brother/big brother

imouto: sister/little sister

shinigami: death god/Soul reaper

Seireitei: place where shinigami live

M'kay, I think that's it for the vocab.


	8. No Longer Single

Two days after_ that _incident, I was allowed to return to work. Therefore, I was sitting at my desk, mere feet from Renji. He was working hard to fill out a mountain of paperwork, and I really admired that effort. It was so refreshing to see such a determined look on his face, I actually liked him more.

"Vice-captaian Abarai, I have news from the Capatin!" A messenger from the Kuchiki clan burst into the room, "You may cease your paperwork and take a small vacation, as the Captain will be returning to work shortly,"

Renji looked up and stopped working, "Understood,"

The messenger left Renji and myself alone in the office.

I smiled at Renji, "Well, congratulations!"

He looked at me, "You've been really happy these past two days. You barely seem yourself,"

"Well, I finally get to work again!"

He shook his head, "That's not it,"

"What is so different?" I asked him.

"You seem happier, more confident, and are smiling more,"

I sighed, "I haven't noticed any changes. You must be seeing things,"

He nodded in agreement, "Well, I have done more paperwork that a printer,"

"You could use a night out," I suggested.

"With you?" He inquired.

I shrugged in surprise, "Well, if you want to, I am free tonight,"

He smiled, "Alright than. Shall we?"

He held his hand out to me and I took it, "Where to?"

"You'll see," He smiled reassuringly back at me, knowing about my traumatic past.

He took me to the rocky terrain where we first met.

* * *

Flashback:

Back in my 4th Division stint, I would train with Ikkaku when he wasn't busy or training Renji, whoever that was. Well, one day, I arrived early. Ikkaku and Renji were still sparring. Actually, it seemed that they had barely begun their match. I sat above them, watching from the edge of a cliff overlooking them. They didn't see me until the fight was over, which was fairly soon after my arrival. Naturally Ikkaku won.

"Ikkaku-san!" I ran to greet them eagerly.

"You're early, Sayuri," my teacher scolded me.

"Hai," I offered no explanation as it was not necessary.

"Ikkaku-san, who is this?" Renji looked at me.

"Yonai Sayuri, and you are?" I said before Ikkaku could even blink.

"Abarai Renji," He answered me.

I nodded and started talking to Ikkaku.

* * *

We talked during training and became friends. It took me being transferred to the 6th division to realize that I liked Renji as more than a friend. Now, after too long a time, we were finally going to go out on date!

"Sayuri," Renji sat next to me and held my hand as we watched the sun set, "I don't want to ruin our friendship, should this end badly,"

I smiled at him, "Jinxing us already?"

He laughed, "I didn't mean to,"

I put my head on his shoulder, "I know,"

"Sayuri, I really do like you, you know?"

"Of course I know that! Don't you know I feel the same?"

He rested his head on mine, "Do you want to know why I never moved sooner with you?"

I shook my head, "Our friendship?"

"Iie. Byakuya. I thought he had stolen yet another thing from me, not that you're an object to be claimed!" Renji looked at me, worried I'd get angry.

I just smiled at him, "Iie, there is nothing between us, so you have nothing to fear,"

"I'm glad to hear that,"

"But, for future reference, it isn't too good to talk about another, especially during the first stages of a relationship,"

"So, we're going to do this more than once?" He asked half jokingly, half seriously.

"Unless you don't want to, hai,"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "Iie, I want to take this far as we can,"

"Me too,"

* * *

Mo'kay! It is the next chapter in my installment! Maawahhaahaaha(evil laugh. You like, yes?) Yeah, taht came out of nowhere, sorry! Anyways, yeah, just keep reading and know I don't own Bleach!

Vocab:

I don't think there is any........


	9. Tender Moments: A Heartbreaking Action

As Renji walked me home after our date had ended, everyone seemed to know that we were now going out. And I do mean everyone. Even the most stuffiest of people who cared little about such things as gossip, being Hitsugaya Toushiro for one example, knew. Renji and I didn't care though. We finally had each other, so we were content. However, some whispers did ruffle our feathers. Or my feathers at any rate. Iie, the rumors that got us were the ones involving Byakuya.

Some said he knew, others said he didn't. Some said I was cheating on Byakuya with Renji. One even said that Renji was cheating on Byakuya with me. One or two said that I was doing this merely to make Byakuya jealous for various ends, not excluding murder, romance, and even marriage. The rumors that swirled were so numerous, even Byaukya's Senbonzakura would fall powerless.

"Sayuri, you and I know the truth, so that's all that matters," Renji told me, holding my hands outside the door of the Kuchiki estate.

I nodded, "I know,"

"Shh, my Sayuri, soon enough they'll find something else to go on about, and I'll still be by your side,"

I blushed, "You just called me yours,"

Renji too blushed and struggled to find an excuse.

I hugged him, "It's fine. As of now, I am yours, and you are mine,"

He nodded and hugged me back, "Yeah,"

The doors opened and Byakuya stood waiting for me to join him, "Sayuri,"

I gave Renji a quick peck on the cheek, "Oyasuminasai,"

"Oyasuminasai," He held the spot I just kissed.

I ran to join my aniki just before the door slammed shut, separating myself and Renji. He glared down at me and instantly killed my joy.

"Sayuri-"

"Before you start, I want to admit my wrongs for the day and apologize for them," I cut him off before he could nag me out.

He stared at me in thought, "Iie, that was not about any of that. I want to make sure you won't let your relations spill into work,"

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Surely you know me well enough to know that I keep my interests secret?"

It was his turn to raise his eyebrow, "Interesting word choice,"

I scoffed, "Like it matters to you what I say or do, as long as it doesn't besmirch the Kuchiki name,"

He was silent, but I could tell he wanted to say something. Instead, he walked one of the many hallways, waiting for me to join him. I sighed, wondering what he wanted now. I followed him to the inner courtyard, where mysteriously, he sat down. I sat next to him, waiting for him to speak.

"Vice-captain Abarai, is he speacial to you?"

That certainly was not how I expected him to start this conversation, though I thought it was the point, "Hai,"

"You do know that he harbors not only a deep love for you, but your sister too?"

I looked down, "I know. I know that he loves Rukia more, but-"

"You are not someone to be settled on. You're better than that, and I just hope you can see that,"

"Byakuya-nii-san, you are not yourself tonight,"

He smirked, "I was open with you once, and I see no reason to not do so again,"

I smiled at him, "Hai, it is nice to have someone to talk to,"

"Then permit me to say that you would only have limited happiness with Renji,"

"Then who would you see making a better match for me?"

He looked up at the flickering stars, "That is for you to figure out, not me,"

I looked up at the stars as well, "They are beautiful, like always. I wish I could be as half as gorgeous as even the ugliest star! Or as free,"

Byakuya looked at me, "Sayuri, you are a thousand times more gorgeous than all the stars combined, and you are free, you just don't realize it,"

I blushed, "Byakuya,"

Then, unexpectedly, the moment being perfect, Byakuya kissed me. I regret to say that I kissed him back. He kissed me again, and I found that my back was to the ground and my eyes were to the heavens.

"Iie, I can't do this!" I sat back up.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Renji!" I was about cry.

"Sayuri," Byakuya tightly embraced me, "Believe me, I wish I didn't feel this way about you, but I do! I love you with all my heart! I never thought I could feel this way after I lost my wife, but I love you more than I ever loved anyone else, even her, a hundred trillion times over! Sayuri, I love you, and I know you love me too!"

* * *

Another chapter up and running, like always. Well, if it's a story I'm attached to. Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying the story and continue to enjoy it, I don't own Bleach and I believe that there is no new vocab for this chappy.


	10. Tender Moments: A Dream and an End

I woke up with a start. That was the most realistic nightmare I had ever dreamt! I shuddered at the thought of Byakuya acting like that, pledging his love, and to me of all people! Frankly, I didn't know what disturbed me the most of all of that; the fact that I had a dream about Byakuya or the contents of the dream.

Yuck! He was....well, physically, once you got passed his skinny body, he was quite attractive, and he had such expressive eyes, quite like the window to the mind, and he took care of himself, so....Eww, what the hell am I saying?! It's freaking Byakuya! He's....Byakuya! Arugh, I can't even find the words to describe him! Though, a good way to start is by saying egotistical, cold, calculating, distant, charming, easy to talk to, once you got passed his guard that is, kind, protective, proud, and sweet. Oh my God, how could I have not realized it before? I am completely in love with him. Not lust, or infatuation, but genuine his-and-her, I wanna grow old with you, eternity isn't enough, I'll never move on, every minute away from you kills me, there is only you, I would die a thousand deaths a thousand times for all eternity just to see you smile once, I am blinded by your brillence love. So, the love of my life was not only a man I hated with all of my core, nor just my nii-san, nor only a previously married man, but all three. Geez, I sure know how how to pick them.

Oh snap, Renji! I forgot about him. Why now did all of this have to happen to me? Finally dating Renji and my realization about my nii-san all had to happen in only a day, didn't they?

I sighed and sat up in my bed. I looked out of my window and thought about how to best tell Renji. And how much to tell him.

"Sayuri-san, are you awake?" A small voice asked.

I looked around my room. Seeing no one, I got out of my bed and walked to my terrace to see none other than Renji. He smiled at me. I gave him a small half-smile. He grabbed my hands excitedly.

"Sayuri, I'm sorry, but I couldn't wait to see you. You're just too lovely to stay away from,"

"Renji, I need to talk to you. Could we do it inside, it's freezing out here!" I shivered from the cold.

He nodded, wrapped his arm around me, and took me inside my room. I sat on my bed and he sat next to me.

"Renji, I'm glad you showed up, I really need to talk to you,"

He ignored me and start to kiss me all over. I sighed and pushed him off. He apologized and stared at me with his full, undivided attention. It made me uncomfortable and a little angry to be honest.

"Renji, I need to talk to you, but I don't know where to begin," I shook my head sadly.

He held my head in his hands. I pulled my head out of his grasp.

"Oh, so it's like that," He nodded knowingly.

"Renji, honto ni suimasen deshita!" I started to cry.

He held me to him, "Iie, it was wrong for me to let this happen,"

I looked at him in confusion, "Huh?"

"Rukia," He summed it up in a single word.

"Gomen nasai, Renji. I feel awfully that that we have to break up so soon after dating,"

He wiped my tears away grinning brightly from ear-to-ear, "Hai, but if we had kept this charade up, we would have hurt everyone so much more,"

I nodded in agreement, "Hai. Renji-"

"Shh, I know. No matter how soon you and Byakuya start, I'll still be your friend," He let me go.

I frowned slightly, never really have broken up before, I thought this was supposed to be hard, "Um, shouldn't you hate my guts or be angry with me?"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a confused smile, "Do you want me to?"

"Well, iie, but-"

"You never broke up with anyone before, have you?" He laughed in amusement.

I glared at him, "Iie,"

"That's alright, because now you and Byakuya are in the same boat,"

"Yeah, but his last relationship was marriage, ended only because of death!" I reminded him darkly.

Renji rolled his eyes at my dramatics, "Well, you probably beat him in experience,"

I shook my head, "Iie, he has me beat there too, unless you count the number of people,"

"Warii,"

"It's fine," I smiled to show I felt no ill will.

"Well, I better get going before he comes in to seduce you and gets the wrong idea," Renji stood up and walked over to the terrace.

I got up and walked over to him, "Baka,"

He smiled at me and gave me a farewell hug. I hugged him back and he was gone. I was so glad he took it well and we get to remain friends. I looked out the glass door at the dawn. It was so beautiful, but nothing compared to my beautiful Captain, my charming nii-san, my Byakuya.

* * *

Zo-tay, another chapter is here!!! Whoo, get pumped! well, sorry it took so long, but I had to rewrite this chapter! Heh, yeah, well, I hope you liked it, blah blah, legal, Bleach, review, pitty party bull.

Finally! More vocab! If its wrong, please tell me!

Vocab:

honto ni suimasen deshi: I'm truly sorry!

warii: my bad

That is all more or less, ok?


	11. Hundred Year Festival part 1

I looked from the glistening dawn to my star-imprinted calender and noticed that the Hundred Year Festival was today. Well, being a week long festival, it only started today.

* * *

Concerning the Hundred Year Festival:

The Hundred Year Festival is held every hundred years. All entities are welcome, so long as they have at least a small trace amount of spiritual power or are accompanied by a shinigami or shinigami representative. The festival is a week long time of celebration, so all duties are postponed until the second day after the festival is over. The festival celebrates life, death, love, and marriage. The days are divided as such:

The first two days are set aside for relaxation and celebrating life.

The third day is the sobering celebration of death.

The fourth, fifth, and sixth days are for the expressing of love.

The seventh and final day ends in marriage, though this year is looking to break that tradition.

* * *

I choose my brightest kimono to wear. It was orange with a floral theme. I even pinned my hair up quite elegantly with a matching pin. Ha, now Giku-san can't make fun of me for not being able to do my own hair! Speaking of Rangiku, it's been a rather long time since I last spoke to her. Oh well, I'll fix that soon enough.

"Sayuri-imouto, may I come in?" Rukia called through the door.

"Hai!" I yelled at her.

The door opened, not only showing my nii-chan, but a group of people. They all entered after Rukia and stared at me.

"Sayuri this is Kurosaki Ichigo," She pointed to a guy with spiky orange hair and a scowl.

"Yo," He held his hand up.

"This is Chad," She pointed to the largest one there.

"Hey," He waved slightly.

"And this is InoueOrihime," Rukia pointed to the only girl there.

"Pleased to meet you!" She curtsied.

"Hi, I'm Sayuri Yonai," I curtsied.

"Uh, if you're related to Rukia, shouldn't you be a Kuchiki too?" Ichigo asked me in confusion.

I grinned, thinking back to when I disdained being in the Kuchiki clan, "Yeah, I should be called Kuchiki, shouldn't I? Well, long story short, I just wanted to keep my name when I was adopted,"

"So you were adopted too?" Orihime asked.

I nodded, "I owe allot to our father,"

Rukia raised her eyebrow, "Wow, you sure made a switch,"

"Well, you would have seen that, were you not holed up in the human world," I glanced at Ichigo.

Rukia caught my meaning, "Sayuri, the same could be said of you,"

"I haven't spoken to nii-san in a while now," I looked down at my feet.

"Oh? I meant Renji," She glanced at my face, "Aren't you seeing each other?"

"Iie, we broke up last night. On neutral grounds. We both were into someone else," I explained.

"Sayuri, may I have a word?" Byakuya asked, stepping into my room.

I smiled upon seeing his face, "Hai!"

He looked at everyone in my room, "You should be elsewhere,"

Every one jumped at his glare and ran from my room. He closed the door once everyone else was gone. He walked to my bed and sat on the edge. I sat next to him.

"So, I hear you and the vice-captain are no more?" He asked.

I thought back to my dream, "Iie, we ended it last night,"

"So, he was here?" He asked, looking harshly at me.

"Nothing happened. We just ended our relationship and he left," I held my knees to stop them from shaking.

"Ah,"

"Nii-san?" I looked at Byakuya.

He looked at me, "What?"

I looked down at my knees, "Nothing,"

Oh, I hate myself right now, so badly. This was way worse than anything that's ever happened to me. Okay, well maybe not everything, but this is still up there.

* * *

Yea! The next chappy! Well, not that anyone besides me cares. Moving on, I don't own Bleach. Hope you like the story so far!

Oi, I don't think there is any vocab!

Oi, another thing, sorry this chappy is a bit short!


	12. Hundred Year Festival part 2

Byakuya and I left my room to join in on the festivities. I walked in front of him with my head drawn tightly to my chest. I wanted to badly to cry and hide in my room right now, it wasn't even funny.

"Sayuri, are you feeling alright?" He asked, noting my downcast silhouette.

I instantly perked up and put a large smile on my face, "Oh, nii-san, you worry too much!"

"Hai," He said in relief.

We walked in silence together until Rangiku pulled me away. I tried to look back to get a brief glance of my nii-san, but he was already gone in the thick, polychromatic swirl of shinigami. Rangiku led me to Captain Hitsugaya, Hinamori Momo, Kira Izuru, Ikkaku, and Renji.

"Captain Hitsugaya? Shouldn't the Captains be off overseeing the festival?" I asked him.

"Aww, why are you the only one who calls him Captain Hitsugaya?" Rangiku pouted.

Toushiro ignored her, "In shifts, and mine just ended,"

"Yeah, and vice-captains have to work on that too," Izuru added.

"But I thought everyone could relax?" I asked the group at large.

"Well, after what happened with Aizen, we need to keep on our toes," Renji told me.

"That's makes sense," I said, "But isn't likely that he'll strike,"

"No, but we third seats don't have to worry," Ikkaku said, taking a large swig of his sake.

"So, did you and him...?" Rangiku asked me.

"Nani?" I asked her.

"You know what I mean," She grinned evilly.

I glared at Renji, "How does she know?"

He immediately tried to calm me down, "She grilled it out of me this morning. She hadn't heard from you and she got me drunk!"

"Baka, of course nothing happened," Momo spoke up.

"She knows too?" I crackled my knuckles threateningly at Renji.

"Eh, we all know," Ikkaku informed me, already drunk, "We knew it before you did,"

I shook my head, "Well, I am speechless,"

"Well, if it was me," Rangiku wrapped her arm around my neck so I couldn't escape, "I would use my body against him,"

Izuru shook his head, "Please, Byakuya's not that kind of man! You have to just forget about him, he's a lost cause,"

Momo huffed her cheeks at Izuru, "Don't listen to him! Listen, if you love him, keep up the faith and just be close to him. He'll get it soon enough,"

"Yeah, cause that worked so well for you," Renji rolled his eyes, "Warii, Momo. Sayuri, I've no good advise, and besides, this is your problem, not ours,"

I smiled, "At least one of you gets it,"

"Sayuri-imouto!" Rukia called out for me.

"I better get going," I nodded to my so-called friends and ran to meet Rukia.

She was surrounded by her human friends still, but I prefered it that way. I needed a distraction right about now.

"Oi! Rukia-nii-chan!" I yelled and fought my way through the crowd to her.

Once I was with her, she whispered to me, "Byakuya-nii-san would like a word with you,'

I grinned, "Really? Where?"

"Hai, really. He wants to see you by the estate," She nodded.

I hugged her and ran off back to the house. Judging by the sun, more time had passed than I realized. Oh, who cares about the time when I got to see my nii-san?!

True to what Rukia told me, Byakuya was waiting by the estate. I ran toward him happily, but still slow enough to not give myself away. While this meeting was a bit strange, I couldn't let my imagination run away with me.

"Sayuri," Byakuya nodded to me as I stopped in front of him.

"Nii-san, you called for me?"

He nodded, "I wanted to ask you something,"

"Hai?"

"I was able to get you an appointment to see if you're Captain material,"

"Oh, that's great," My smile fell.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," I forced a smile.

"Well, I thought you wanted to be a Captain,"

I shook my head, "I did, but I'd be more than honored to die for you. I mean fighting for you," I clarified.

"I am the honored one," He nodded, "But do you realize what you're passing up?"

I looked down, "Hai,"

Hai, it was my dream to become a captain, but now when I finally have my chance, I could not take it. I wanted to stay with Byakuya in any way I could, and if it meant staying in third seat, so be it.

* * *

Ok, first things first, thank you for the review! It means a lot, so thank you, thank you, thank you! Alright, here's the next installment of this story, so ta-da! I don't own Bleach, just Sayuri. M'kay, I also want to tell you that polychromatic means multicolored. That's one of my favorite words, so I was glad to be able to finally use it! I hope I get more reviews for this story, but I am truly happy with that one. Huh, I think that covers it for now. See ya!


	13. Hundred Year Festival part 3

"That's wasteful, as you are one of the most powerful shinigami have ever met, but if it is truly your wish to stay under me, I will respect your decision,"

I nodded, tears leaking freely, "Hai. Had you asked me that only a few days earlier, I would have agreed and jumped at the chance,"

"What changed?"

I looked at him, "Nothing,"

"You're lying,"

I smiled bitterly, "Hai, I am,"

He nodded, "Well, we should be getting back to the festival,"

"Yeah," I wiped my tears away.

We walked back to the festival in silence yet again. Only this time, instead of wild music barely audible over all the talking and celebrating, soft dancing music was playing. Everyone within sight was dancing quietly. Shinigami couples, friends, and even enemies were dancing with each other. Byakuya and I looked at each other, being the only people not dancing.

"Well, it is customary," He said and grabbed me.

I blushed as we started to dance. It was was slow dance, so I got to enjoy my moment a bit longer. As the song changed, I noticed Byakuya pulled me closer. I blushed and rested my head on his heart. Surprisingly, he didn't pull away. To the contrary, he pulled me even closer.

"Sayuri-"

I couldn't hear the rest of what he said as the music grew louder and more rambunctious. But he didn't release me. I shook my head, knowing I was dreaming. There was no way this could be real. No way.

Then, he kissed me. In front of everyone. I lost all of the feeling in my body as he took my breath away. For a minute, I thought I had died in his arms.

"Sayuri, I love you," He said so only I could hear, as by now everyone was watching us.

I shook my head, "Iie, iie, iie! Don't say that!"

He looked at me in confusion, "I thought that you felt the same?"

"This is a dream! Only a dream! I need to wake up before I make myself hurt in the morning!" I pushed him off and ran as fast as I could.

I ran home to my room, thinking that once I saw my sleeping body, I'd wake up. A bit stupid, but my mind was still spinning form that kiss. I ran straight to my room, and froze as I saw that Byakuya was still waiting for me. Stupid flashstep!

"Sayuri, you aren't dreaming," Byakuya shook his head.

"I have to be. You don't love me! You love your wife," I fell to the floor and cried.

Byakuya knelt next to me, "Iie, I love you both,"

"Both?" I sobbed, "Don't lie to me. You don't have to pretend! I'll let you use me as you will,"

"Sayuri, I already told you that you are better than that. Besides, I'm not lying. You are one of the only people I can be completely honest to without thought. I love you,"

"Really?" I slowed my tears and gave a slight smile.

He nodded and hugged me to him, "Sayuri, I'll keep telling you that I love you until you believe me,"

"But what about after I believe you?"

"We'll see," He smiled and kissed me again.

There was noise in the hallway, so it was clear that we were no longer alone, "Want to take this elsewhere?"

I smiled, "Oh, being a bit forward, aren't you Captain?"

He kissed me again, "That's nii-san to you,"

"Hai sir!" I laughed.

"Oh, uh, sorry!"

"Yeah, don't stop on account of us!"

I wasn't sure who was talking, but since it wasn't Byakuya, I didn't care, "Byakuya, let's talk elsewhere,"

We got up and walked into my room, it being the closest to us. I looked at my bed to be sure, and it was empty. So this wasn't a dream. But it was still odd and out of character. Then again, they do say that love changes you, I mean, look at me and my transformation.

* * *

If you're wondering what happened next for Byakuya and myself, I'll tell you. After the first night of the festival, we became an item. Once everyone got over the shock and scandal of our relationship, they were full of well wishes and the like. But all of that is irrelevant in comparison to the last day. On the last day of the festival, things happened that where very unlikely. For one thing, I am no longer Yonai Sayuri, but Kuchiki Sayuri, wife of the head of the Kuchiki house. Hai, Byakuya took a second wife, but I was just as loved as the first wife, if not more so. It took us all by surprise and even on our honeymoon, I am still getting used to the idea of being married to the love of my life and death.

* * *

Ok, maybe a bit too fast and out of character, but overall, I think I have a decent job of keeping the characters in character. Better than I normally do at any rate. So, yeah, I don't own Bleach and I hope you review.

No vocab!

I thank you once again for reading!


End file.
